


Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys

by ggfhockey



Series: Sweet Southern Sapnap [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Barbecue, F/M, Party, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Summer, Texas, Vaginal Sex, southern sapnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggfhockey/pseuds/ggfhockey
Summary: A continuation of Sweet Southern Comfort, Nick takes Reader to his Mama's barbecue.Southern SapnapxReader with no use of y/njust cute daydrinking content w my fave southie.maybe a lil spice ;)
Relationships: Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)/Reader
Series: Sweet Southern Sapnap [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182638
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Mamas, Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Be Cowboys

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fics on here and on wattpad!  
> @ggsould  
> You can also follow me on twitter!  
> @sisnap_  
> I post update notifications and sneak peeks so make sure to check it out!  
> Hope you enjoy!

The truck pulled up outside my apartment building is familiar, got some damn good memories to go with it now. Nick is grinning wide from the driver's seat. 

"Look at your present." I'm confused, till he gestures down and I see he installed a fucking truck step for me. I look back up at him, he's smiling sweet and genuine, looks proud of himself. "Do you like it?" 

I pull the door open and haul myself up into the cab. The step makes it a million times easier, though I know his friends are gonna bust his ass for it. After I met him, I found out his friends he brought with him are the guys he works with, streaming video games when he's not in class or with me. He's a freshman at University of Texas, plays football there, leading Ellen to make about a million Romeo and Juliet jokes that go right over the poor kid's head. You heard me, kid, almost 2 full years younger than me. He's not a literal child, not by far, but he's my little brother's age. I prefer not to think about that though. 

"You're gonna get all the boys on the team to bully you with that." I've slid to the middle of the big bench seat, buckling across my lap and leaning in close to him. It's been almost a whole semester since I've seen him in person, football season ended early for him by a concussion. He's been locked in his room at home cause of it, forced to sit in the dark with no phone, which means I haven't spoken to him in a hot minute till he texted me saying he was outside. "How's your brain fairing, Mr. Sacrifice Myself for 6 Points and a cool highlight reel clip? Your mama said it wasn't great." 

"Not allowed to play anymore, at least not D1, gonna manage instead." That's a low fucking blow. I feel for him, can't imagine college without sports. 

"You okay with that, baby? How're you feeling?" 

"Happy I get to be back with you, darlin'." Things fall into comfortable silence between us, Brooks and Dunn playing quiet from the radio. I recognize the way we end up going, the start of the hour drive it is to his house in the suburbs of Houston. "Mama's havin' a party to welcome me back, said she wanted you there." That's a little stressful. I've met both his parents before, his dad a fellow Aggie and equally as frustrated that Nick ended up in Austin and not College Station. He and I have connected well, same with Nick's sisters. The three of us are close, talk on the daily, especially recently while I was scavenging for updates on his health. His mama, though. I can't shake the feeling that she doesn't like me, though I don't know why. 

"Who all is going?" He shakes his head, says he doesn't know. "Just curious."

"I'm technically not suppose'ta know. I was just told to come get you for a visit. Nanna told me though." Nanna is his younger sister, Savanna. Sweetest teenage girl I've ever met, takes after her brother in that way. I wouldn't be surprised if this was her idea. 

"Yeah? How's she doing?" As if I didn't speak to her not ten minutes ago demanding to facetime with Nick. 

"Kid's doin' good." He says, leaning back. He's got one hand lazy on the wheel, other arm working the window crank. It's early november, but the south stays pretty warm. It's sunny and 75 out today, perfect for taking the long way to Nick's house and just taking our time. 

He drives, I pull small talk out of him. I've found through our relationship that Nick just isn't a big talker. He wants to, has things to say, but normally just gets a little anxious. It's the total opposite from how he is on stream, all jokes and 'flirting' with his friends. He told me once that it's just around me, that after 5 months of dating he still gets nervous talking to me. He's sweet like that, always noticing little things and trying to make me smile. Our 5 month was on the fourth, the day he got hurt. Homeboy really made one of the EMT's facetime me after reciting my number from memory despite having his shit absolutely rocked, told me he was okay and that he'd pick me up for dinner when he got the doctors off of him. Obviously he was wrong, but he got his dad to stop by for a quick visit on the way from back from Austin to see me before going dark mode at home. 

I'm reminded of just how sweet he is when we pull over to get gas, running to the bathroom while Nick is at the pump. It's around the side of the building, definitely looks like I could get some kind of disease from touching most of the things in there, but I really need to piss, so I suck it up and try not to touch anything. Apparently Nick takes the time to go inside, grab peanut butter cups from the freezer and a vitamin water for me, and a puff plus. Which I know he hates, always nagging me about quitting. 

"Thank you, dear." I coo, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he dumps my gifts in my lap. "So sweet to me." He rolls his eyes, but there's still a smile on his face. 

"Sweet on you, you mean." Shit, yeah, I'm so fucking soft for this boy. 

"You're sweet on me? I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend." He laughs, low and airy, huffing at me and my dumb jokes. 

"Guess I'll take these back." He says, leaning over and snatching the peanut butter cups from my lap. 

"Hey-" I launch over to him, trying to get them back but he takes a step backward, pulls one from the pack and unwraps it, stuffing the whole thing in his mouth. 

"Yummy." He says through the food, which, one, gross, and two, rude. 

"Wow, I see how it is." I say, scooting all the way over to the far seat, head pressed up against the frame of the door, staring out the open window. A second later, the now open pack lands in my lap, the other piece of candy still inside. "Thank you, dear." He's blushing this time, cute as all hell. He's changed since being at school, starting trimming his beard more so it outlines his face rather than covers it. It looks damn good on him. 

We get going again and Nick actually lets me have aux for once. He's quite picky about his music normally, protects everything in the truck with his life. He must have really missed me. I play soft and slow country, enjoying the vibe of just being with each other, no pressure to really do anything. He cringes when I open the puff, but doesn't say anything, probably saving it for when I blinker it after 12 hours. It's nice, just to be there with him. It was jarring, going from the summer romance of spending most every second with him to only seeing him on facetime. Austin is 2 hours from College Station, longer with weekend traffic, so any time we saw each other was planned far in advance and subject to our crazy athletics schedules. I was nervous, especially with it being Nick's first year at school. He took a gap year after high school, spent it streaming and gaining quite the following with Clay and George. 

It doesn't take long till we hit the transition from backroad highway to the stop and go stoplight traffic of the Houston suburbs. Nerves start to bubble up about seeing his Mama. Nick rests a hand on my knee, tries to comfort me, and it does a good job. "She loves you, promise." He says as he pulls the truck up into the grass beside the driveway, parks it next to Nanna's toyota corolla.

The garage is open, white plastic tables with an alarming amount of food on them. The back door is wide open, and there's a moment before Cash comes running through it straight to Nick. Savanna follows behind the little rat dog, coming up to me for a hug.

"Thank god you're here, Emily wouldn't shut up about seeing you today." She laughs, pulling me away from Nick and into the backyard.

It's kinda big. They're in the more rural part of the suburbs, tucked in the back of a neighborhood. It backs up to the woods that they own most of, filled with four wheeler trails and shitty tree forts Nick and his sisters built as kids. I've been back in the trails a few times when Nick took me riding, tearing through turns and flinging mud all over the both of us. Right now though, there are quite a few people milling around. I recognize George and Clay talking to Nick's dad, Emily wrapped up with some older people I assume to be their grandparents. She's waving me over, introducing me to them as 'Nicky's Girl', which makes their grandma (Mawmaw, I find out later from Nanna) start fawning over me, complimenting my Longhorns football hoodie that I definitely stole from Nick on the drive down. 

"Thank you, Ma'am." I say, and the fussing continues.

"Aww, bless you darling, so polite. Nicky said you're from up north?" 

"Yes Ma'am, I was born in Texarkana, but I grew up in Florida with my mom." We keep with the small talk, her husband (Pappy) mostly quiet. She apparently met him at UTAus, got a ring by spring and never really looked back. They're Mama's parents, endlessly kind, especially when I mention having baked something last week. Mawmaw demands to have me help her for thanksgiving with baking. I don't know how to tell her I'm flying out to Florida for the holiday, and, God willing, taking Nick with me. Eventually Emily swoops in to save me saying something about food, sneaking me in the house and to her room. 

"I'm so sorry to spring them on you like that." She says, and I laugh.

"It's really y'alls mom I worry about." She waves me off, exactly the way Nick does, with an eyeroll and a laugh.

"Mama loves you, really."

"Em, she made Nick tell me to delete my post for our 3 month cause I was wearing a tank top."

"She made his last girlfriend pick a college that wasn't a big 12 school so he wouldn't have to see her if they broke up. Nanna wasn't lying when she said Mama invited you." That's surprising. "I'm telling you, she always acts like this when one of us is with someone." That's not. Mama, from the few times I've been brave enough to interact with her, is very protective of her kids. Made Nanna and I switch seats in the truck once so she would have an airbag. "She called you his girlfriend. She's never done that." It does some good to calm my nerves. We camp out in her room for a bit, Savanna coming in with Cash and a whole plate of devilled eggs. Kid knows me well.

"Those are from Nick." She says when I thank her. Well. Statement still stands. That kid knows me well. 

Eventually we can't hide out anymore. Emily's boyfriend comes, Savanna's best friend Maggie as well. I can't avoid Mama forever, might as well drag Nick with me to come say hi. I don't have to look hard for either of them, seeing as Nick is sitting at the patio table across from her, talking about god knows what with a massive grin on his face. 

"Speak of the devil, Hi baby." He says the second he sees me. He pulls out the chair next to him, which earns him a look from his mom. I just sit down, thinking it's something to do with the fact that I'm there. 

"You best pull that chair out for her the right way next time, Nicholas David." Nick goes a little red, hangs his head, sheepish.

"Yes, mama." So the look isn't for me. Hmm. 

"How you been, dear? Did you eat?" She asks, but with how thick her accent is it sounds like she's saying 'jeet'. Took me a while to figure that one out. 

"Yes, ma'am, thank you. Food today is real good." She smiles, and I can see where Nick gets that fucking smile. Nanna and Emily look like mirrors of their dad, but Nick takes after his mom in most aspects. 

"I'm glad. I'm sorry you had to come all the way down, I know it's a hike. Nicky just wouldn't shut up 'bout gettin'ta see you." That sounds like him, even without the phone embargo. 

"It's no problem. I'm happy to come down here for him." I am. Love Nick, so much. 

"Still, if you need to sleep here tonight and have Nicky drive you back in the mornin' that'd be just fine, dear." That's new. Nick literally drops his jaw open. Not in a million years would I have thought that invitation would be extended to me until Nick put a ring on my finger. Not that that would happen anytime soon. "Nicky's got room." There is no way in all of sam fucking hell that those words just came out of her mouth. 

"Ma, what?" Nick says, vocalizing pretty much the only thought that's been going through my head. 

"She's a nice girl, Nicky. She won't be acting up, and I expect you to behave. It's not like I don't know that y'all have shared a bed before, I'm not blind." Nick looks somewhere between having won the lottery and finding out he's dying. On one hand, I get to be here, spend more time with him. But on the other, I know for a fact he will act up, even in his mother's house and, well, I haven't seen him in a while and I'm weak for him. Don't judge me. I probably won't say no to him if he wants to fool around. It's the definition of a double edged sword. 

"Thank you so much, ma'am, but I don't want to be any trouble." I say, and she waves me off. It must be a family thing, because I swear to Christ, they all do it the exact same. 

"It's really no trouble, in fact I'd rather y'all did. I don't want Nicky driving back alone that late, and I know if he stays up there he won't sleep like he needs to." He won't sleep here either, not till after he gets dick deep, but I can't tell his mama that. 

"Yes, ma'am." I say, at the same time Nick groans a 'mom, come on' that has a Clay-esque energy to it. Speaking of Clay, I've not spoken to him or George yet tonight, and I kind of want to. They spent the whole summer almost with Nick and I, Trina and Ellen tagging along. Shit was fun as all fuck, and I wanna catch up with them. 

I excuse myself to go do just that, Nick following close behind me. Clay's trying to teach George to play cornhole, doing an absolutely awful job of it by the looks of George's practice throws and the wide berth most of the partygoers seem to be giving the boards. It's funny, easy, reminds me of the shit we got up to over the summer. I live off money I get from working during the school year during the summer, and Ellen and Trina do the same, and the boys pretty much dictate their own schedules, so we were together nearly all the time, getting drunk and rowdy, joyriding around in the backwoods and generally just acting like fools. It hits me how much I miss the summer, how excited I am for the next one. 

I take Clay's place in trying to teach George since he obviously needs some lessons from Nick, making small talk about what he's been doing since he went back to the U.K.

"I got my visa approved, and Clay, Nick, and I are all gonna move in together out here." Nick jerks his head up as I whip mine to look at him.

"I meant to tell you, darlin', just got sidetracked, promise." I laugh.

"I think it's great that you all get to live together, 'specially 'round here. It'll be fun." 

"Yeah, except for when it gets cold." Clay says, and we all manage to laugh at him for that.

"Clay, it doesn't get that cold here. It's snowing in London and you think it's cold here?" George gets to the jokes first, and Clay just shrugs it off.

"Not my fault you live like a penguin, George." He mumbles, goes back to learning how to actually make it on the board from Nick. 

The party dies down after a while, turns into just the four of us and Nick's sisters sitting around the fire. It's late enough in the year that the evenings end up real chilly, Emily coming out with blankets and s'more stuff. Dixieland Delight plays from a boombox near the door to the garage, and we have a hell of a time teaching George and Clay the extra words. It's a fun night, ends up with a few stupid middle school games of truth or dare and many a lost marshmallow. Nick takes forever to make his a perfect golden brown, while I just let mine catch fire and then blow it out, calling it done. I think it says a lot about who we are as people. George has never had one before, takes to them like a house on fire. He loves sweets, something I learned when I watched him pack away a 3 pound bag of peanut butter candy mix by himself in one night. We stay out there until Nanna breaks, heading inside to go pass the fuck out, takes the dog with her. Clay and George have to head back to their hotel, both have early flights back to their respective hometowns. Emily calls it a night, too, and then it's just Nick and I. 

"D'you wanna go to bed, too, darlin'?" I do. I do, but I don't want his mom to hate me. She just started liking me. 

"Yeah, sure. Wanna snuggle with you, you're warm." Hopefully he takes the hint. 

He does not take the hint. At all. He's kissing me the moment he reaches me after shutting the door behind us. It's nothing like the way he normally is, all slow and sweet. It's heady, desperate, and makes me a little weak in the knees. It's been three months nearly since I've seen him in person, two weeks since I last had some ahem alone time with him over facetime. He's got his arms wrapped around me, pulling me as close to him as he can. One hand slides down my back, goes to my thigh and pulls, trying to get me to jump up, wrap my legs around him. I make one joke about climbing him like a tree and suddenly he's obsessed with the fact that he can hold me, manhandle me, pin me into place an- stop it. Not gonna give your boy grip in his mama's house. You are stronger than this. 

"Nick, dear." I say as I pull back from the kiss, or at least the best I can because Nick is basically a koala right now, holding me as close as he can. 

"Yeah?" He sounds so fucking gone already, voice low and quiet, still smooth and sweet as honey.

"Missed you." The smile on this fucking kids face could power a city right now with how bright it is. He pulls me back up for another kiss, and I actually do jump up for it. He catches me, always does, and I know he gets some sort of ego stroking from the fact that he's strong enough to hold me. He licks into my mouth like it's the best fucking thing he's ever tasted, letting out small pleased moans as I drag my hands through his hair. It's getting long, looks damn good on him. 

"Missed you so fuckin' much, darlin'." One of his hands comes out from underneath me, and shit, he's fucking strong, because he's holding me with one hand and snaking the other up the front of his hoodie that I'm good as drowning in, pushing my bra up over my breasts and kneading hard into one of them, kissing me hard enough to bruise. It's teeth and tongue and painful in all the right ways, brain fuzzing over with the pleasure his touch brings after my body has been deprived of it for so long. 

"Shh, baby, don't wanna wake anyone up." He looks at me like I'm the world's biggest idiot, then grins, cocky. 

"Between the two of us, it's you we have to worry about, darlin'." He's right, punctuates his sentence with a vicious pinch to my nipple that has me choking out a loud moan. "It's okay, baby. Just gotta find a way to keep you quiet, huh?" It's not meant to be answered, but I want to mouth off, get him to hurry the fuck up. 

"You're the one doing all the talking, daddy." I figured out real quick that that fucking word sets him off, gets his brain just melted enough to take, claim, fuck. This time is no exception, because I'm literally thrown onto his bed. He grabs my knees and forces them apart, pulls down my shorts and my panties all in one. I expect him to just dive right in, tear me to pieces, but he doesn't. There's a beat, and then his hand grips my jaw, forces my mouth open so he can shove my panties into my mouth. I can taste myself on them, damp with how much I want him. It's like a drug. 

"Quiet, darlin'." He says as he settles his face between my legs, grabs my hips and drags me to meet him. I can tell it gives him a rush of power, gives me adrenaline just the same. I live for the way he can just toss me around. 

Nick eats pussy like he's starving for it, tongue wide as he licks at my clit, fingers coming up to circle at my entrance before two push in, pumping in and out of me. I can't control the moans spilling from my lips, ripped from my throat by just how fucking sinful my sweet boy can be. He pulls his head back, nips at my hip bone as a warning before diving right back in, curling his fingers while he sucks at my clit. Feels so fucking good, can feel the pleasure making my toes curl and my hands scramble, eventually tangling in his hair. I can't tell if I'm trying to pull him off or keep him there, only thought in my mind is just how good it feels. I'm being loud, makeshift gag doing next to nothing to keep me quiet. 

"F'you can't be quiet, I'm gonna make you." Oh. Oh fuck yes. I gain enough sense of myself to sit up, resting on my elbows, looking at him.

"You're gonna make me?" I really want him to. 

He doesn't answer, just pulls me up off the bed, undoes his belt and drops his pants. 

"On your knees." He's not playing and I'm tempted to keep pushing, but... well. I really don't want to wake anyone up, and pushing this would absolutely result in that. I listen, resting back on my heels and blinking up at him. He pulls his cock out of his boxers and tangles a hand in my hair. "Can't keep your fucking mouth shut, can you?" He rubs himself on my lips, which I keep shut. The pre-come he's been leaking coats them, and he frowns, clicks his tongue. "Now you want to, huh? Come on, open." I listen, and he slides his cock into my mouth. It's hot, heavy against my tongue. The hand in my hair pulls me down till the head hits the back of my throat. I'm trying hard not to gag, swallowing around his cock. "Good girl." 

I start to bob my head up and down the length of him, tonguing at the head on the upstroke. I bring my hands up to grip at his thighs, sucking hard before pulling off to breathe, replacing my mouth with a hand. Nick's shaking his head, pulling me by my hair back down his cock until I'm gagging and then past that, till my nose is buried in the short hair at the base of him. I stay there, don't have much of a choice with the grip he has on me. 

"Choke on it." Ah shit. I find that much more attractive than I should, moaning around him. I look up at him, wanting to watch how this affects him. He looks pleased, and the hand he has in my hair drops to brush his thumb across my cheek. I take the opportunity to pull off, get some air before I make my request. 

"Want you to fuck my face, daddy." His reaction is exactly what I expect, eyes widening and sputtering for a second before he nods. 

"Yeah?" He's composed himself faster than I thought he would, thumb dropping from my cheek to my lips before he pushes it into my mouth, pulls my mouth open more. I let my tongue fall out and hear him take a shuddered breath. So he's not all that composed. He pulls his thumb out, spit stringing from it. 

I just nod, breaking the string of spit that links us and looking up to meet his eyes. He brings his cock up to my mouth, holding himself just in front of my open mouth.

"Are you sure?" I've never been more sure about anything in my life.

"Yes. Come on, Nick." 

Nick takes a beat to steel himself before he moves, barely steps forward before he's sliding into my mouth, releasing the grip he has on his cock to return his hands to my hair, pulls me the rest of the way down suddenly. I choke, can't help the fact that I do. He stops, and I don't want him to, grab the backs of his thighs and pull hard. 

"Shit, fuck-" and then he's off, cock battering against the back of my throat as he thrusts. It hurts, most likely will leave a bruise that makes swallowing hurt for a few days. 

The thought makes me shudder. His eyes flutter shut, abs tight as he fucks. He's holding himself back, hands shaking where they're gripping my hair as soft noises fall from his mouth. I know he'll cum fast if this keeps up, hasn't had this in too long. 

"Ah, fuck-" He cuts himself off, hand wrapping tight around the base of his cock as he pulls himself from my mouth. "Wanna fuck you." I want him to fuck me, can feel how wet I am for him. I wouldn't be surprised if I'd dripped on the floor. I want to revisit the facefucking though, it's undeniably hot as all fuck. 

I just moan in response to him, not trusting my voice. It comes out hoarse, and Nick looks like the cat who got the cream and then some, chest puffing with pride. His hands hook up under my arms, pull me up to kiss him. It's classic Nick, sweet and slow, almost lazy with the way he licks into my mouth, crowds up to me and pushes me till my knees meet the edge of the bed, keeps pushing till we're falling to it. The kiss breaks for only a second as Nick sits up onto his knees, drags me up the bed before pressing himself against me. 

"Gonna fuck me in your hoodie?" I ask, and jesus fuck, my voice is gone. Nick smiles.

"Maybe next time, darlin'." He pulls it up over my head with my shirt, pulls his boxers down too. "Right now I just wanna fuck you." There's a box of condoms in his bedside drawer, and he pulls one out, rips it open with his teeth. Oop. Kinda makes my pussy throb.

Once he's got himself situated he leans back down, props himself up on one elbow and snakes a hand between us, guides himself to my entrance. He plays for a moment, rubs his head wp against the folds before pushing down, sinking in slow. The stretch is just on the edge of too much, but it feels fucking amazing. I moan as loud as I can, other people in the house the furthest thing from my mind right now until Nick slaps a hand down to cover my mouth. 

"Quiet, baby." He says, all low and sweet. His hips roll, head dips to latch his mouth over one of my nipples, rolls it between his teeth. I don't have the semblance of mind to actually listen to him, the only thoughts running through my mind are about how fucking good he feels how much I missed being with him like this. The pace he's set is fast, knowing neither of us will last very long through this. 

I feel him double down, removing himself from my breast to groan loud. I try to crack a joke and then get slammed by my orgasm, writhing in pleasure. My brain goes blank, vision spotting and eventually whiting out. My pussy flutters around where Nick's cock is buried, twitching inside of me as he cums with a low moan.

"Fuck, baby." Nick says, ragdolling and just collapsing on top of me. We take the moment to just be there with each other. I drop a hand to scratch through his hair, something I know for a fact he loves, and he looks up at me to smile. "How mad would you be if I just stayed at your apartment till thanksgiving?" I know he's joking, but it's plausible. Ellen and Trina leave this wednesday to go to their hometowns, our old roommates having moved out to live with their friends. We'd have the place mostly to ourselves, which, if tonight is anything to go by, we desperately need.

"Get packing." He looks surprised, but so fucking happy.

"Really?" I laugh, and nod.

"Yeah, really."

**Author's Note:**

> Literally I'm just a slut for southern sapnap.  
> 5108 for daddy saps birthday (even tho im like 15 minutes late)


End file.
